


Missed You

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade has been away for one week, but it seemed like one <i>year</i> and Peter can’t almost believe he’s here with him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

As soon as Peter hears the apartment door open, his moans get higher because he knows Wade is finally at home.

He hears the heavy fast footsteps and writhes on the bed, a hand still wrapped around his manhood, the other clutching desperately the phone he used to call his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend enters the bedroom, mutters a “fuck” and Peter laughs through his gasps, lifting his ass up for Wade to see.

The merc doesn’t even take off his jacket or shoes; he jumps on the bed and his strong, big, calloused hands are on Peter’s rear, brushing the hole with not-so-gentle touches and leaning in to nip his back. Peter grinds into him, whimpering and calling his name over and over.

Wade has been away for one week, but it seemed like one _year_ and Peter can’t almost believe he’s here with him again. He longed for his touch every day, every hour, and when Wade told him he was finally coming back, Peter couldn’t hold it anymore and had to jack off at the sound of Wade’s voice over the phone.

"I missed you…" Peter manages to gasp out and Wade’s hoarse voice -  _God, that voice!_ \- is in his ear, making him shiver and lean into his hot touch: “I missed you too, Peter.” Wade moans softly too when he puts in the first digit. “Shit, Peter, you are always so tight!”

"I… I tried to use my fingers and imagine you, but…" Peter lets out a sudden cry filled with pleasure. "B-But it wasn’t the same! It’s not the same without you, Wade!"

The scarred man _growls_ and removes his finger - and Peter is on the verge of tears, because he needs him _now_ , he needs to feel him inside, to ride his thrusts and kiss him until their bodies can’t support them anymore.

"Lube." Wade growls again searching for the bottle on the bed and when he finally finds it, he lowers his pants and start preparing his manhood.

"Look." he tells Peter turning his head back to make him watch his scarred hand going up and down the uneven dick. "You almost made me come in that taxi, Peter. I had to hold back so much it’s become purple!"

Peter’s only answer is a hungry stare and Wade falls on him to suck his lips and tongue as he finally, _finally_ , slips into him. Peter screams into the kiss and Wade slightly pulls away to breathe on his face, eyes clouded by pleasure but also love: “I thought about you every fucking day. And the nights were so difficult, Petey, I…”

"Don’t leave again for so long." Peter begs, taking Wade’s dick up to the base, tightening his own body to hold him inside and thus making his words even more effective. "Better yet, don’t - ah! - leave ever again! Who cares about those S.H.I.E.L.D. missions anyway? Ah! _Ah!_ " Peter arches his back when Wade takes his manhood and starts rubbing the tip with his thumb.

"Oh God, oh God, you’re here, you’re here…" Peter’s eyes flutter closed and the young man presses the scarred body closer, kissing the chapped lips and letting the hot tongue trace his own.

Wade speeds up, gripping Peter’s dick and holding his body with the other arm.

"Come, baby boy." he rasps out. "Come." and Peter does, smiling through his orgasm. Wade keeps going, the sounds that escape his lips incredibly hot and loud. 

"Peter…" he repeats, his eyes closed and lips wet. "Peter…"

"Inside, Wade…" the young man whimpers. "Come inside."

That’s the last straw: Wade reaches his climax with a shout, filling Peter with hot stickiness and falling down next to him. Peter pulls him closer and Wade strokes his cheek, breathing heavily.

"Welcome back." Peter laughs when he can finally talk again and Wade grins, opening lazily one eye.

"Holy shit, Peter. That was… was…" he shakes his head and snorts. "Fuck, I can’t even think of something! Maybe I should leave for missions more often, if this is the welcome back." He pronounces the last words with an amused smile and Peter shoots him a panicked look.

"No!"

"Just kidding, baby boy!" Wade laughs licking his nose. His expression turns fond and sweet. "I missed you too much."

Peter returns his smile and cuddles next to him, both not caring about the sticky come on his chest.

"Dinner is ready in the fridge." he mumbles starting to peck Wade’s neck. He finds a new scar just formed on the marred skin and licks it slowly, determined to know this one as much as he knows all the others.

"Let’s eat here." Wade hums appreciatively as he caresses Peter’s back with soothing circular movements of his hands.

But before they can even think about getting up and going to the kitchen, they slowly fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
